Riz à la Bobby Singer
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Bobby vient de se faire à manger mais Crowley vient lui rendre visite. Celui-ci décide d'y goûter. Venez découvrir ce qui leur arrivera...


Salut, tout le monde

Cet(te) OS a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Le riz à la Bobby Singer**

Bobby venait de finir de se préparer du riz pour se faire du riz à la bolognaise. Il n'avait plus de pâte mais il lui restait du riz donc voilà. Il retira le riz de l'eau le fit égoutter et le mit dans une assiette. Il secoua la poêle dans laquelle cuisait la sauce et les boulettes de viande. Puis, il versa le tout sur son riz. Bobby sourit devant son repas. Il allait manger autre chose que des boîtes de conserves.

Bobby alluma la vieille télé et s'installa à la table de sa cuisine. Il commença à manger profitant de la tranquillité ambiante sans téléphone qui sonne, sans recherche à faire. Il prit une fourchette et la portait à sa bouche quand il entendit :

-Bonne appétit, nounours. dit une voix qu'il reconnu

-Crowley. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Bobby ne s'arrêtant pas de manger à cause de lui

-Je suis venu te rendre une petite visite avant que tu ne sois accaparer par l'élan et l'écureuil. D'ailleurs que manges-tu ? Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître. dit Crowley en observant l'étrange contenu de son assiette

-C'est du riz à la bolognaise. Quoi ? Je n'ai plus de pâte. dit Bobby en voyant sa tête surprise

Crowley et lui se mirent à discuter. En fait, Crowley racontait ses malheurs avec les crétins de démons peuplant l'Enfer et ne comprenant rien à rien pendant que Bobby mangeait faisant de temps à autre des commentaires. Ces-derniers étaient plus des onomatopées qu'autre choses ce qui fit par énerver quelque peu. Ce qui l'énerver surtout c'est que son nounours préfère se concentrer sur son repas plutôt que sur lui. Crowley décida donc se venger en lui piquant sa fourchette qu'il venait juste de remplir de riz et de sauce.

-Non, Crowley ! dit Bobby en le regardant avec colère et un soupçon de quelque chose d'autre dans le regard

-Détends-toi, nounours. dit Crowley en portant la fourchette à sa bouche

-****Non ne fais pas ça, crétin**** ! cria Bobby

Il était trop tard les lèvres de Crowley venaient de se fermer sur la fourchette. Il avala rapidement sa bouchée sous le regard horrifié de Bobby. Crowley sourit pensant qu'il lui avait joué un tour en mangeant une part de son repas. Il commença à déchanter quand il se sentit brûler de l'intérieur.

-Retournes en Enfer, Crowley. J'ai fait cuire le riz dans de l'eau bénite, comme je le fais toujours. dit Bobby en le secouant par l'épaule

A ces mots, Crowley maudit Bobby dans sa tête alors qu'il quittait ce corps pour rejoindre l'Enfer. « Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de piège à démon sur la chaise », pensa-t-il une fois dans son royaume. Pendant ce temps-là, Bobby assomma le type que posséder Crowley avant de finir tranquillement son repas tout en espérant que l'idiot se portait bien. Il termina tranquillement son repas. Et, quand ses fils de cœur et Castiel arrivèrent, l'humain que posséder toujours Crowley était assis sur une chaise dans un piège à démon. Il passa une excellent journée avec Dean et Sam ainsi que Castiel qui s'accordaient tous une bonne pause dans la chasse. Le soir venu Sam eut envie de faire un bon repas pour tout le monde. Il regarda dans le frigo puis il ouvrit au hasard une porte de placard.

-Ah ! cria Sam en tombant

-Sammy ! dit Dean en se précipitant dans la cuisine pour voir ce qui se passait

Il trouva Sam à terre ensevelit sous des centaines de paquet de pâtes de toutes les sortes, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Il y avait même des pâtes bio, des sans glutens, des normales. Enfin bref, Sam était ensevelit sous une montagne de pâte. Dean aida son frère à se relever tout en se retenant de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Bobby qui comme Dean et Castiel était venu voir ce qui arriver à Sam

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai ouvert une porte de placard et je me suis fait ensevelir sous toutes ces pâtes. répondit Sam

-Est-ce que ça va, Sam ? demanda Castiel soucieux

-Oui, Cas. Merci. lui dit Sam en lui souriant

-Tu as décider de faire une collection de pâte, Bobby ? demanda Dean

-Non. Je crois que c'est Crowley. Il n'a pas aimer manger du riz cuit à ma façon. rigola Bobby

-Il n'y a plus qu'à ranger tout ça. dit Sam

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à ranger tous les paquets de pâtes. Évidemment, ils ne passèrent pas tous dans le placard alors il fut mettre dans le garage. En rangeant, ils découvrirent des sortes de pâtes qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas mais qui donnèrent bon nombre d'idée à Sam pour le plus grand malheur de son frère. Bobby allait pouvoir manger des pâtes pendant longtemps. Cependant, il se déchargea de plusieurs paquets qu'il rangea dans l'Impala. D'ailleurs Crowley était venu dans la maison pour posséder une nouvelle le pauvre homme après avoir briser le cercle et pouvoir ainsi s'en aller rapidement.

XxxXxxX

Quelques jours plus tard, Bobby et Crowley était une fois de plus autour d'un bon verre. Ils étaient juste là à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Bobby avait quelque peu disputer Crowley pour le nombreux incommensurables de paquets de pâtes qu'il avait fait ainsi apparaître chez lui. Crowley s'était défendu en disant :

-Nounours, je suis sûr que tu ne tomberas plus à court de pâte et que tu ne seras pas obliger de faire du riz à l'eau bénite.

A cette remarque, Bobby n'avait fait que soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool. Il était certain qu'il allait encore en voir de toutes les couleurs avec lui.

-D'ailleurs, chéri. Pourquoi faire du riz à l'eau bénite ? demanda Crowley curieux

-Parce qu'a chaque fois qu'un démon est venu m'emmerder quand je mangeais, j'avais du riz dans mon assiette. Donc j'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir me défendre avec le contenu de cette dernière. expliqua Bobby en se souvenant du nombre de démons qui avait hurler de douleur à cause d'une assiette de riz

-Chasseur jusqu'au bout des ongles. dit Crowley avant de changer de sujet de conversation, pas sûr de vouloir tout savoir des nombreux pièges qu'il avait pu inventer au fil du temps

* * *

Une Reviews ?


End file.
